Meant to be Alone
by iluvsoul12
Summary: What if Kagome is an 3rd espada from Las Noches, Hueco Mundo? She loathes the way Aizen treated everyone as if they were beneath him. She had had it and goes to the shinobi world to learn the ninja way. She meets new friends and who knows if she will find love? Naruto/InuYasha/Bleach xover Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome. *adopted by Hells New Assassin*
1. Prologue

**Hey this is like my 4th story...remember my other two got deleted and I'm not gonna bother to write it again so even if you wanted to read it, well too bad. **

**This story is kind of like a threesome crossover, Naruto, Bleach, and Inuyasha. My top favorite mangas/animes. But just to let you know, there won't be other Inuyasha characters in the story besides Kagome. But some of the bleach characters will come later in the story... **

**Warning: a bit OOC and AU**

**iluvsoul12: Sasuke do the disclaimer! XD**

**Sasuke: ugh...fine, iluvsoul12 doesn't own Naruto, Bleach, or InuYasha**

**Now onward with the story! :D**

Prologue

In the white sandy deserts of Hueco Mundo whereas Las Noches is located, there was a midst of a battle driven on.

"CERO!", cried the warrior.

A huge black ball blast shot out of the palace of Las Noches.

"Do not think you cann escape here, you are my pawn and you bow down to me!", declared a person who is known as Sosuke Aizen, ruler of Las Noches.

"I can escape here because I can. Have you forgotten that I forgotten the I specialize in dimensional jump? I can go to _that_ forbidden realm! And I will never bow down to someone as lowly as you!", countered the warrior whose name is Kagome Higurashi, in one breath.

She opened a Garganta and escaped to the forbidden realm.

"Grrrrr...just wait and see I will find a way to get you and have you destroyed, but on the other note, I have better things to do." growled Aizen who from a growly to sing-a-song voice and left.

*~END OF PROLOGUE~*


	2. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

**Hey this is like my 4th story...remember my other two got deleted and I'm not gonna bother to write it again so even if you wanted to read it, well too bad. **

**This story is kind of like a threesome crossover, Naruto, Bleach, and Inuyasha. My top favorite mangas/animes. But just to let you know, there won't be other Inuyasha characters in the story besides Kagome. But some of the bleach characters will come later in the story... **

**Warning: a bit OOC and AU**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome (I love that pairing a little too much)**

**Age: Well I want Kagome to start Academy so she is seven-years old, she looks seven but shes really 126-years old**

**iluvsoul12: Sasuke do the disclaimer! XD**

**Sasuke: ugh...fine, iluvsoul12 doesn't own Naruto, Bleach, or InuYasha**

**Now onward with the story! :D**

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

*Kagome's POV*:

I stepped out of the Garganta and found myself in a forest, it was nice, better than the Feudal Era I was in back then when I was alive 126 years ago.

I was in my Gigai that allows me to use chakra but i can still use my reiatsu, it can also make me use shinigami powers, like Kido, Hakuda, and Hoho and changing my zanpakuto to shikai and bankai like those captains in Soul Society. Well pretty much like a shinigami but I can't transform myself into my release form since I have my Gigai on so I got to take it off to do release form. Well enough about me, i kept walking and walking until...

I saw a huge gate with a symbol that looks like a leaf.(AN: Bet you can already figure it out) I felt hungry since I'm in my Gigai. I walked up to the gate and saw two people guarding it.

"Who are you and what are your intentions?", one of the guards said.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and my intentions are making myself a citizen in this village.", I answered smoothly.

"Okay, go and discuss this with the Hokage in the Hokage Tower, but no funny buisness.", said the second guard.

"Um what is a Hokage and where is the Hokage Tower?", I asked innocently.

"You don't know whats an Hokage? The Hokage is the leader of the village and the Hokage's Tower is the tallest building you see here. You see the fire kanji? That's the Hokage's Tower.", the first guard answered.

"Oh okay then.", I then walked to the Hokage's Tower.

I walked in, and there was so much to see, way much better than Hueco Mundo with just all sand and stuff yuck...

I passed by many stores and I got many stares. Hm, I wonder, is it because I wear so differently? (AN: She is still wearing her arrancar uniform) Oh well, the faster I get to the Hokage's Tower the faster I can to change to clothes that blend with them.

I saw a boy sitting on a swing getting harsh insults and things flying at him. It looked like as if he was getting shunned by everyone. That is just completely unfair. I sensed something demonic, I think it's from the boy, it's inside him, maybe there's a demon inside him? Maybe that's why the villagers are treating him like trash! Hmph well I'm gonna be his friend whether they hate it or not. I walked up to him and looked up to me.

"Hey do you want to be my friend? My name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?", I asked in a tender voice.

He was shocked to say the least, no one ever treated him like this before, then he frowned.

"Go away, your parents will just take you away and you won't like me anymore cuz I'm a monster!", He yelled.

"I..don't have parents, you see, I just got into the village and I'm just going to the Hokage's Tower and saw you getting bullied by the villagers, so um can you be my friend? It would be nice to have someone who knows around the village.", I smiled at him.

"OK! You can be my friend and my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I'm gonna be Hokage!", screamed the boy named Naruto.

"That's a wonderful dream Naruto-kun, but work hard everyday! Well I guess I have to get going now, see next time.", I said and left.

"Wait why? I thought you were my friend!", He whined.

"I have to got to go to the Hokage remember? I'm new here so I have to go through a procedure and all to be submitted to be a citizen.", I explained.

"O..ok sorry about that, SEE YOU TOMORROW!", He yelled.

"K bye.", I said and flash stepped to the Hokage's Tower.

'Woah how she do that? I'm gonna ask her to teach me that! Believe it!', Naruto thought.

*Meanwhile*

I appeared in front the tower and walked in.

O...kay, now where's the Hokage's office? I wandered here and there in the building until sensed a presense. It's trying to sneak up on me, well this person better got to do better than that to even try to sneak up this lady!

It kept sneakly coming towards me so I just figured, why not creep this person back? Hehehe...

I hided behind a nearby wall and poured a bit of my reiatsu and the person came closer and closer.

When this person got close enough, I pounced out and tackled this person. This person has silver gray hair. I wonder if he's old.

"Hey get off me!", said the person.

I got off and saw, this person is _definitely_ not old, by the sound of his voice and looks. He has gravity-defying hair and mask that covered his face and a bandana with a metal plate with a symbol on it that covered an eye. So all in all, he's a cyclops freak.

"Who are you?", He asks, and rather shocked someone can tackle him with great accurattcy(sp?)

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before others?", I countered mockily.

"Oh right.. My name is Kakashi Hatake and who exactly are you?", this person named Kakashi asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I would like to know where the Hokage's office is.", I said.

"The Hokage's office is right down this hall, see the door third to last doors? That's where the Hokage's office is.", He pointed.

"Oh, thank you Kakashi-san.", I thanked and walk to the office.

"Hey, are you new here? That type of clothing is rather..different.", He asked.

I answered,"Why yes Kakashi-san, I am new here, well i want to get going now, I guess see you next time we meet?"

"Yes ok", Kakashi said and body flickered away.

'Did he use flash step or sonido? I'll find out one day', I thought.

I walked to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in.", answered a old but strong voice.

I walked into the big room and saw an old man that is wearing a robe with a traditional hat on with fire kanji, he also had as orb on his desk.

"Hello young one, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato or Konoha for short, I am the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, how may I help you?", he asks.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and if it's possible, can I make myself citizen of this village?", I answered and asked.

"Well now, if you want to become citizen of Konoha, you have to go through interrogation and papers to fill. I hope you understand that. But if you want although I recommend you so, become a ninja of this village? You have extraordinary amount chakra.", He answered and asked.

"I understand the terms to become a citizen and wait, this is a ninja village? Hm I guess I can become a ninja...and do you by any chance know of this boy named Naruto Uzumaki? He was getting bullied by those villagers and calling him harsh names?", I asked.

"Yes I do, and the villagers are treating him harshly? I guess it can't be helped with those villagers since they cannot stop seeingg him as a monster.", He sighed sadly.

"Why? Is it the because of the demon inside him?", I asked.

He was, for some reason shocked, like how in the world did I know...

"How...did you know?", He widened his eyes and asked.

"I came across him before I got the Hokage's Tower and sensed something demonic inside his stomach and it wasn't him himself giving off it, it was a demon.", I explained.

"I guess no hiding it from you, now that you know. Seven years ago, this village was attacked by the demon inside of Naruto. It created a huge chaos and took many lives of the innocent. The demon is called the Kyuubi no Youko. The Yondaime Hokage sealed Kyuubi into the newborn baby, and that baby happened to be Naruto. Ever since then, I made the laaw that no one will mention about the Kyuubi to the younger generation in order for Naruto to have a normal childhood, a promise to the Yondaime. I guess in the end, the villagers that encountered the Kyuubi looked at Naruto as the monster who destroyed the village.", the Sandaime said sadly.

"I..see, wait the Yondaime is the _fourth_ Hokage right? How are you the third? Should I tell Naruto why he is shunned?", I asked.

"Well the Yondiame died sealing the Kyuubi, it was the Shinigami King jutsu that what sealed the Kyuubi, and sure, I think it's better off for him to know why...", he trailed off.

'The Shinigami King jutsu, now that is what I wanna see!' I thought to myself.

"Well now, should we get started making you citizen?", the Hokage asked.

"Sure!", I answered eagerly.

'I can't wait to be a ninja!', I thought.

**Well folks, this is the end of the chappie and I didn't really bother to describe how Kagome looks and all, I'm really lazy so yea. Comments, critizism, and flames are welcomed. As long as they r reviews, they will be appreicated. Reviews makes me motivated.**

**2 reviews=update easy right? :D**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Transfer Student

**Yo folks here is chapter 2 and none you reviewed which is just sad really... Oh well I got inspiration right to write so here you go you ungrateful people. But whatever...**

**iluvsoul12: Naruto do the disclaimer! You will get free ramen desu! XD**

**Naruto: OKAY ILUVSOUL12-CHAN! iluvsoul12-chan doesn't own Naruto, InuYasha, or Bleach, jusy the plot**

**Warning: Beware of slight of OOC-ness and AU (alternate universe)**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**Onward with the story! ;-D**

Chapter 2: Transfer Student

*Kagome's POV*:

When I was done with the interaggation, I got a shabby apartment which is okay, I can live with it with some arrangements which will be nice. I went to buy some living arrangements supplies, new clothes, and food.

My apartment is okay so tomorrow I have to go to the academy. Hm, everything is pretty simple-ish I can say.

I wandered around the village to get to know the village and I still get the stares, seriously, don't they know staring is rude?! Oh well, I wonder where's Naruto..ergh.. Man my stomach is growling...need..food..to..eat.

There was a nearby stand called Ichiraku's, maybe I can eat there. I wonder if they have oden...

I walked to the stand and when I went in I saw Naruto eating his what? His 13th bowl of ramen? Okay this kid really needs to learn, never to eat too much, he looks like he hasn't even eaten in a week. I guess I should say hi.

"Hi Naruto-kun! How are you doing?", I greeted to Naruto.

"Eg Gabune-an!", Naruto spoke back with his mouth full. (Translation: Hey Kagome-chan!)

"Naruto-kun! Don't speak with your mouth full!", I scolded at him.

He swallowed and said,"Sorry heh heh...".

"Welcome to Ichiraku's, how may I help you?", a man said.

"Naruto-kun, what should I get?", I asked Naruto.

"You should get beef ramen! It's their specialty, oh and you should get the large size!", He answered joyfully.

"Okay Naruto-kun, um I would like to get a large beef ramen please.", I told the man.

"One large beef ramen it is!", said the man.

Then we talked and ate, that ramen was too godly delicious!

"I think I'm going to Iruka-sensei's classroom for the academy.", I said.

"Really?! I'm in Iruka's class, so um SEE YOU TOMORROW!", He shouted.

"Naruto-kun, no need to shout!", I scolded him yet again.

He pouted.

"Well see you tomorrow!", I said.

When we were walking back home, we were going to same the direction and to same apartment.

"You live here too?", He asked

"Yea! I guess we're neighbors, cool huh?", I answered.

"Can I go to your house?", Naruto asked.

"Maybe not today, I'm little tired.", I answered in a depressed tone-ish.

"Oh, okay then, see you tomorrow!", He answered happily.

We went to our seperate apartment and rest of the day went by really fast.

*Next day at the academy*:

"Quiet everyone! Today we have a new student! Please show her respect", the teacher, Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Please come in now.", He continued to say.

I walked in and I got blushes from boys except a few and glares from girls except one. I noticed Naruto was sitting in the third row. I hope I get to sit with him!

"Higurashi, please introduce yourself.", Iruka-sensei ordered.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I hope we can all be friends!", I said with a warm smile that can melt anyone's heart.

No shit really, I really need friends to hang out with, back in Las Noches, I had fraccion but they aren't like friends, everyone else were jackasses.

"Higurashi, please sit next to Sasuke, Sasuke please raise your hand.", He ordered.

"Um Iruka-sensei, can I sit next to Naruto-kun? He's my friend and all, so um can I?", I asked timidly.

He widened his eyes in shock, and everyone was just as shocked, like doesn't she know that Naruto is a dead last? The Sasuke person was shocked too.

"Well sure I guess...", Iruka-sensei answered still in shock.

I walked up to Naruto's seat. I noticed that the class were relieved for some reason.

"Hey Naruto! How you been?", I whispered to him.

"Good!", He answered.

"Well that's good, now let's pay attention to the board.", I said.

"Higurashi! No talking while the teacher is talking!", Iruka-sensei blew his head off.

"Sorry sensei!", I apologized in a bell-like tone.

*Sasuke's POV*:

To say the least, I never encountered a girl that doesn't fawn over me other than the Hyuuga. She's interesting...oh well she's probably trying to act as if she doesn't like me...wait...she wants to sit next to dobe, okay that's just wrong...

*Normal POV*:

When the academy was over, Naruto and Kagome went to the the ramen we went yerterday and filled our bellies. While they ate, they talked about academy basic jutsu and about Kagome.

"Kagome-chan! Teach me that jutsu that made disappeared and stuff!", Naruto begged.

"Sorry Naruto, for the last time, it's not a jutsu. It's a technique, yes, but you ninjas can't use it, I'm sure there is a jutsu for something similiar to mine but as far as I know, I don't know. Hey I just got an idea, let's practice all the academy basics and learn elemental jutsus! I'll get the scrolls for the jutsus and learn it together, what do you say?", Kagome insisted.

"Sure! Let's start after we're done eating!", He answered with eagerness.

After they were done eating, Kagome went to get the scrolls and met up with Naruto at their apartment.

They trained and pretty much they mastered everything, well almost everything. Naruto mastered the academy basics and wind, water, and earth style jutsus, and Kagome mastered water, lightning, and fire style jutsus, she laso learned very little earth and wind style jutsus and the academy basics.

They trained till midnight and pretty much the end of the day.

**Pretty short chapter, not really but still long sort of... PEOPLE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! POINTLESS ONES ARE OKAY, FLAMES ARE OKAY, CRITIZISM AND ETC ARE ALL WELCOME! It's not hard to review please! You make me feel unpopular...like I'm already.**

**Naruto: That was awesome iluvsoul12-chan!**

**iluvsoul12: Thanks.. I wish you were my brother and Kagome as my older sister... :'(**

**Kagome: PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW DAMN LAZY GODAMMIT PEOPLE!**

**iluvsoul12: Press the purple blue-ish review button..press it...PRESS IT...PRESS IT ALREADY! D:(**

**See you people in the next chapter!**

** v**


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Team 7

**Hi! This is the third chapter and it is dedicated to Hells New Assassin for being awesome and first to review! You don't know how grateful I am to you Hells New Assassin!**

**On the other hand, I reread my work and i noticed a lot grammar mistakes, missing words, and typos! So it will get editted, don't worry if you notice any of that, I know :3**

**iluvsoul12: KAKASHI! DO DISCLAIMER FOR ME! ME BUSY!**

**Kakashi: ugh... iluvsoul12 does not own us, Bleach, or InuYasha**

**Warning: Slight OOC-ness, AU, and some Sakura bashing(I always wanted to bash her even though I'm okay with her but more like hating her than like her)**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**Hey I also recommend you to listen to Bad Apple, it has both Japanese and English version. But listen to cuz it's awesome! Okay onward with story!**

Chapter 3: Enter Team 7

*Normal POV*:

"I GOT HERE FIRST INO-PIG!", shouted the pink haired slut.

"NO I WAS FIRST SO I GET TO SIT NEXT SASUKE-KUN, BILLBOARD BROW!", countered to blonde haired beauty.(AN: LOL)

"NUH-UH INO-PIG!", shouted Billboard Brow(AN: Sakura Haruno)

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

"INO-PIG"

"Hey we got here before you, so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!", said some random classmate.

Then the girls went crowding around Sasuke arguing saying that they should sit next to Sasuke, well except Hinata, of course. Suddenly the door opened, Naruto and Kagome walked in together and Kagome got all the boys' attention, and yes including Sasuke.

They went to their seats and received glares, well for different reasons from different gender.

Naruto noticed that how the girls are mostly fawning over Sasuke and got angry. He jumped onto the Sasuke's desk and glared.

Sasuke, seeing nothing better to do glared back at him, while Kagome just sweat-dropped.

Sooner or later, an idiotic boy, who was so engrossed to his converstion, accidently elbowed Naruto's foot and Naruto became unbalanced and fell over and everything became slow motion.

Every fangirl got so horrified and didn't know what to do. But Kagome however, had quick thinking, took off her headband and shoved it right between the two boys' lips that were about to touch. And so, it succeeded on saving their first kiss. Wala.

All the fangirls sighed in relief that Sasuke's first kiss had been saved, and so are the two boys.

"Thanks Gome-chan, you saved my life from that teme!", Naruto thanked with full gratitude.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun! You need to save that first kiss to Hinata right?", I teased.

"H-hey! D-don't say t-t-that in front of everyone!", He stuttered.

Hinata blushed and fainted, melted in happiness.

Sasuke was just as grateful, not because of the stupid first kiss, it's because he doesn't want to touch the dobe and lip to lip contact would be even more of a big no-no. Well he also wanted to save his untouched lips for Kagome.

The teacher came in and everyone pretty much went to their seat.

'I hope I get to be with Gome-chan and Hinata-chan! Not that stupid teme!', Naruto thought.

'Cha! I'm so gonna be with Sasuke! I better not be with Naruto or that Higurashi girl!', screamed inner Sakura.

'A team? They will only drag me down grr..' thought the Uchiha heir.

Pretty much went through the other teams until team 7...

"Team 7 will consist with...", Iruka-sensei started.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sakura Haruno" Both of their faces slammed on their desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura was all like yay and Naruto was still unsatisfied.

"And Kagome Higurashi." Iruka-sensei finished.

Now Naruto was all like YAHOO and Sasuke was YES but only in his mind, but Sakura was disappointed.

"Why is that Higurashi girl in my team? I thought this was a three-man-squad!", Sakura yelled.

"That's because there were uneven amount of graduates this year and one of the teams would have four members, and they happened to be you guys.", Iruka-sensei answered trying his very best to reframe himself from exploding.

"Okay Team 8..", Iruka-sensei went on to the other teams.

By the time he was finished with teams, everyone went outside to eat lunch.

Well Sakura went to stalk Sasuke, Kagome and Naruto went to find Hinata and Ino, and Sasuke trying to far from the pink banshee.

Lunch was over and everyone went to their jounin sensei. All but team 7, who were still waiting for their jounin sensei.

"MAAH! When's our sensei gonna come? I'm tired of waiting!", Naruto whined like a spoiled 5-year-old child.

"Loser.", oh said the quiet Sasuke Uchiha.

"YEA NARUTO! YOU TELL HIM SASUKE, YOU RULE!", Sakura seconded.

Naruto planned a trick on the sensei so he went to the board and got a eraser and dtuck it between the door.

"Naruto, you shouldn't do that! Our sensei will judge us by our behavior and we don't want to get a bad vibe from our sensei well should we?", Kagome lightly scolded. (AN: Kagome is like a mother scolding a child LOL)

"Yea, besides, this is a jounin sensei we're talking about, you'd think our sensei will fall for that?", Sasuke sided with Kagome.

"YEA, LISTEN TO SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO BAKA", said Sakura only wanted to side with Sasuke.

"Well, this is what he gets for being late.", Naruto simply replied to them all.

Suddenly the jounin sensei came in and the eraser fell on his gray silver hair.

'Is that even a jounin?', Sasuke thought.

'It's Kakashi! He owes me money!", Kagome thought.

"Well, my first impression on you guys..you're all idiots, meet me at the roof.", He said and straight to the point.

*Kagome's POV*:

I just flash stepped to the roof only seeing Kakashi on the roof reading a disturbing book.

Then, the others came up from the stairs, surprised I got here so fast, except Naruto.

We all sat down, I was next to Naruto, who is next to Sakura, who is next to Sasuke.

"Okay why don't you introduce youselves?", the jouni asked.

"About what?", Sakura asked.

"Your name, dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies, stuff like that.", the jounin simply putted.

"How about you show it how's it done.", Sakura insisted.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm not going to tell my likes or dislikes, I don't really have a dream, and I have a lot of hobbies.", Kakashi demonstrated.

'WOW.. All we learned from him was his name', we all thought.

"Let's start with the blonde.", He pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen,Kagome, and Hinata! I dislike the three-minute wait for the cup ramen to warm up. My dream is to become the Hokage so people will respect me. My hobbies are training with Kagome and eating ramen.", introduced Naruto.

'Okay, I have ramen freak with a dream to become Hokage...' thought the Sharingan user.

"Okay pinkie you next", instructed Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like... I mean the person I like is... My dreams are...and my hobbies...", She giggled most of the time while looking at Sasuke.

'Oh great, a fangirl, most girls her ages don't care about fighting and care about boys.', He depressly thought.

"Gloomy boy, you next." instructed Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training. And I don't a dream but a reality, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone.", Sasuke said that totally changed the mood in the atmosphere.

'O..K..I officially think I have the weirdest team ever...huh.. an advenger, must be Itachi', thought Kakashi "Now you"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like Naruto and my friends. I dislike lowly, selfish, traitorous people. I like to train and read scrolls. My dream is to...be the best ninja in Konoha?", I replied.

'At least, SHE is normal, although not really...', He thought.

"Okay we're going on a mission that all four of us can do.", Kakashi finally said.

"Like what? Oh and you still owe me 2000 thousand ryo!", I added.

"We are going to have a survival test to see if you fit in the genin team and ok, I will return the money tomorrow I promise.", Kakashi answered.

"You better...", I said menacely while glaring that will make hime pee his pants.

Everyone else was like, when did he owe her money, have they met from somewhere and why?

"Wait, we already did the survival test back in the academy! We don't need to this again.", Sakura pointed out.

"This will be a different kind of survival test that will judge whether you pass or not only 66% of the genin will pass and others won't." Kakashi explained.

"But we worked hard on the graduation exam, does that mean that was all for nothing?", Naruto said.

"Well as I said before, 66% of the genin can stay genin.", he explained to the point.

"We'll start tomorrow 5 o'clock in the morning at training ground 7, we will meet at the bridge, oh and don't eat or you'll puke.", He finished and poofed away.

Everyone left to go home.

**Well that's end of chapter 3. Wow, I actually updated like two chapters in one day like yesterday! Oh well, make sure you review alright? I'm tired now so see you in the next chappie! ADIOS!**

**-iluvsoul12**


	5. Chapter 4: Terror of the Survival Test!

**Yo people I'm back! As far as I can see, the only person who even reviews is Hells New Assassin. I am already starting to lose passion, so please I'm begging you please review! I don't care what it is, just review! Or I just won't update... I know the story idea like Kagome being a ninja and being in the Naruto storyline and all, its not very original... But I added some Bleach stuff into it!(Which will come later) So yea... I WANT MORE REVIEWS! I'm asking too much aren't I? Oh well.. School is gonna start soon like in two weeks. So I probably won't update that much, and reviews strives me forward! If you want more to this story, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ok done ranting.**

**iluvsoul12: I don't Naruto, InuYasha, or Bleach easy as that! **

**Warning: OOC-ness, AU, Sakura bashing**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**Onward with the story!**

Chapter 4: Terror of the Survival Test!

*Kagome's POV*:

I woke up around 4:48 in the morning, better get dressed quick...hm, judging how late Kakashi-sensei was 3 hours late yesterday, why not stay at home for a while longer?

I got out of bed and dressed my normal clothes. I ate my breakfast and I gotta say, my breakfast went really well. I wonder if the others fell for the trick Kakashi-sensei put us through. No eating breakfast? That's just stupid. I want to be friends with Sakura. (AN: LOL Random)

*Sasuke's POV*:

I woke up like 4 in the morning? I got out of bed and remembered Kakashi saying no eating breakfast. That slave driver, maybe it's some kind of training to withstand hunger when there's no food around? Oh well better hurry, it's almost five.

When I went outside, I saw a mob of fangirls hiding behind a building. Oh crud...

*Naruto's POV*:

Urgh...Oh no! It's 4:57 already! I gotta get of bed quick, no eating breakfast so I'll just dress and run out the door.

I went outside and knocked on Kagome's door if she was in there.

She opened the door.

"Naruto? What do you want? It's early so yea...", she said as if confused. Didn't she hear Kakashi saying that we had to be at the training ground by five?

*Kagome's POV*:

I was finished with washing the dishes and heard the door being knocked. I opened the door and saw Naruto at my doorway.

"Naruto? What do you want? It's early so yea...", I said confused.

"IT'S NOT EARLY IT'S ALREADY FIVE WE HAVE TO GET...", Naruto's yell was cut off by the sound of his stomach growl.

"Well judging by Kakashi-sensei being 3 hours late, I figured why not stay home until he's on his way? And..you're hungry, why not eat?", I told him.

"Er..I thought we weren't suppose to eat...", He said confused.

"You actually fell for that? Breakfast is an important meal. If you barf it up, then deal with it. Besides, this test, I don't think it's gonna make us puke.", I explained to him. He nodded in understanding.

And so I gave him some food and he ate.

(Skip Sakura's POV)

*Normal POV*:

Kagome and Naruto arrived two hours later than the usual schedule and there was still no sign of Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke was just leaning by the bridge thinking, but now staring at Kagome but looked at Naruto with jealousy for being so close to her.

Well Sakura...she was trying to get Sasuke to talk to her who keeps failing.

Kagome and Naruto were chatting about who knows what and Kagome thought this is the perfect chance to make friends with Sakura like sometimes a girl needs to talk with another girl sometimes right?

Kagome turned around to face Sakura, who was still trying to get Sasuke to notice her.

Sasuke noticed Kagome turning around to his direction, or so he thought.

"Ne Sakura-chan, wanna join us?", she said in an angelic sweet tone.

Sasuke nearly fall to the ground, which no one noticed.

'What the heck? I got myself so excited over nothing!' Sasuke screamed inside his mind. He began to curse on Sakura for stealing away Kagome's attention from him, quietly which luckily succeeded on no one being able to hear him.

"Um, NO! Who even wants to be your friend especially that dead-last!", Sakura rudely disagreed.

Kagome went to the 'emo corner' and sulked and started muttering anime-ly.

Sasuke gave Sakura a death glare that went unnoticed.

"HEY! DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT THAT WAY! THAT WAS MEAN!", Naruto defended.

"That's okay Naruto. It doesn't matter...", She trailed off still sulking.

Sasuke gave even harsher death glare at Sakura, for once agreeing with Naruto.

Just then, Kakashi finally appeared and Naruto and Sakura both yelled at him for being late.

"Okay, your assignment is to get these three bells from me, one of you will fail, and if none of you guys can't get a bell all of you guys fail. Oh and you guys get to use all of your weapons and such.", Kakashi simply putted.

"B-but we'll hurt you sensei!", Sakura protested.

"I don't think a jounin like him can even be touched by our weapons", Kagome politely argued.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!", Sakura snobbishly yelled.

"Sakura, shut up.", Naruto growled. He then suddenly attacked Kakashi.

Naurto attacked Kakashi with his kunai but his arm was twisted around and the kunai that was held in his hand was pointed to his neck.

"Note to yourself, never get your opponent behind you.", Kakashi told him.

Then suddenly, Naruto poofed. It was a shadow clone.

"Nice one Naruto, I think I'm starting to like you guys.", Kakashi praised.

"Everyone now start!", Kakashi continued and announced.

Everyone went to hide at their own spot in the training ground. All except Naruto, who standing a few feet away from Kakashi.

'Let's see Sakura is in the bush, Sasuke's behind a tree, Naruto's in front of me, and where is Kagome?', He thought.

"Hey, let's fight this fair and square!", Naruto announced.

"You know, you're weird.", Kakashi insulted.

"The only one who's weird with that hair of yours!", Naruto argued.

TBC

**To be honest with, I got bored right now and I have another story idea I want to write. So um it's gonna be continued later on so yeah... PEOPLE REIVIEW OR NO UPDATE.**

**-iluvsoul2**


	6. Chapter 5:Terror of the Survuval Test p2

**Hey yo people! This is chapter 5 and part two of the survival test! Let me tell you something. I am rewriting this chapter right now, cuz like I wrote this chapter yesterday and didn't finish it and let me tell you, I was NEARLY finished until my mom told me to go to bed! When I asked for a few minutes, she said no and no is final. I was like ugh... I would've saved it to my document and continue writing it, but I can't write on Microsoft Word cuz I don't know the key product thingy. And so, I am rewriting this fucking chapter! ):O It's a pain and I was already planning something for the next chapter! Oh well, doesn't matter cuz no one really review and read this damn thing...**

**Okay I'm done with my short rant now the disclaimer... I own Naruto, InuYasha, Bleach...FOOLED YA! **

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura bashing**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**Onward with the story!**

Chapter: Terror of the Survival Test p2

*Kagome's POV*:

'Naruto you stupid baka! Why do you throw yourself to the enemy? Wait a minute... Naruto throwing himself to the enemy... I got it! He's using himself as a decoy so we could get the bells! Good thinking Naruto! Now I got to tell the others about this.', I thought.

I snuck on Sasuke and Sakura, who were hiding in the bushes. They seem startled by my presence, maybe I should have let them have some warning when I came.

"Hey guys! Naruto is using himself as a decoy to distract Kakashi-sensei so we can get the bells. Naruto can't hold Kakashi-sensei any longer now. So you two will also be decoys to cover me so I can get the bells!", I told them.

'So Naruto is not an idiot after all...', Sasuke thought.

"But how do we know if we can trust you!?", Sakura argued.

"We are team, and us teammates must trust each other! I think the whole point of this test is to test our teamwork. Now you two GO!", I said and shouted.

*Normal POV*:

'I wonder if Kagome got the message that I'm using myself as a decoy...and the point of this is teamwork.', Naruto thought.

Kakashi was going to roundhouse kick Naruto, but Naruto was able to escape it through a last minute replacement jutsu.

Naruto charged Kakashi and declared, "Wind style: Twin Tornadoes Jutsu!".

Kakashi dodged it and prepared a ninjutsu attack.

"Water style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!", Kakashi called.

Just then Sasuke and Sakura raced towards him to attack. Well, Sasuke is pretty much doing one the attacking. Sakura ran but stopped to admire her crush. It's pathetic really.

"Thanks Sasuke! I was getting tired there!", Naruto thanked.

"Hn.", was the quiet Uchiha said.

Kagome flash stepped and unnoticeably took all three bells from Kakashi. She then stood at the side of the battle and called out to her team to stop.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun! You can stop now I got the bells!", Kagome called out to them.

"Okay Gome-chan!", Naruto said and stopped. He ranned to her so did Sasuke and Sakura.

Kagome gave each of them a bell.

"What about you Gome-chan? You need one too to pass the test.", Naruto said.

"Nah, it's alright, I'd rather be tied to the stump than getting the bell.", Kagome replied.

Sasuke looked at her in concern, concerning if she didn't pass, she won't be with him anymore.

'If she doesn't pass, she won't steal my Sasuke-kun!", Inner Sakura squealed.

Kakashi suddenly appeared before them.

"It seems that Kagome is the only one without the bell so you will be tied to the stump.", Kakashi said.

She was then tied to the stump and not allowed to eat lunch. Kakashi then left to hide.

Everyone started eating except Kagome of course, then suddenly, Sasuke shoved the half eaten lunch to Kagome's face and turned away blushing. This surprised everyone.

"Uh Sasuke-san, you don't really need to give it to me, I already ate breakfast.", Kagome refused the lunch.

"No, even after you eat, it'll still digest and you eventually grow hungry again.", Sasuke explained still blushing with his head still turned away.

Naruto watches this and then his mouth turned to a mischievious grin, now assuming that Sasuke likes her. Who wouldn't be? She was the most popular girl in the class after all.

"Come on Gome-chan, take it! Sasuke will sure to be happy!", Naruto said in a mischievious tone.

"Shut up you loser!", Sasuke plainly said obviously denying it.

"Oh Sasuke~ You shouldn't deny it~~", Naruto's grin grew wider.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT SASUKE COULD EVER LIKE THE UGLY FAT BEAST!", Sakura yelled at him and huffed away.

Sasuke glared hard at her for calling his precious Kagome an ugly beast.

"Sakura, just shut up ok? No need for rude comments jeez!", Naruto rolled his eyes and frowned. "Well now Sasuke, why don't you feed her?" his devious grin came back.

"Fine...", Sasuke gruffed but was more than happy to.

Sasuke got the chopsticks and started to feed her his food. (AN: What makes it cute is the way Sasuke is treating her, but also feeding her his saliva from his food, yes I think wrong but it's cute)

Kakashi came out of nowhere and startled everyone, but everyone except Kagome.

Clouds came in and thunder roared making the scenary scary.

"YOU ALL JUST BROKE THE RULES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?", Kakashi roared.

"We pass?", Kagome asked.

"Yes.", Kakashi then smiled well you really can't see it thought but the eye that closed into an up side down 'u' which indicated he was smiling.

"How did we pass?", Sakura asked utterly confused.

"Well it was when at the bell test, you guys worked together to get the bells, and when Kagome was tied to the stump and wasn't allowed to eat. You still fed her which means you didn't abandon her. So, you all passed.", Kakashi explained.

"YAY", shouted everyone, well except Sasuke who just smirked.

"Tomorrow at six, our first real mission!", Kakashi announced and body flickered away.

Sasuke cutted the ropes that tied to Kagome with his kunai. She thanked him and hugged him. Time stopped in Sasuke's world, then his face was heating up.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN! HE'S MINE!", Sakura screamed real loud at her.

"Er, sorry for hugging your boyfriend or something...", Kagome rubbed the back of her head and trailed off.

Sakura was taken back what she said, so she'll slide it for now.

"Um k, i-it's alright.", Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke was wierded out by being called Sakura's boyfriend, well it was better than throwing up.

"Hey Gome-chan! Let's go some ramen! C'mon!", Naruto called from distance.

"K! I guess see you tomorrow?", Kagome asked.

"Yea, see ya.", Sasuke replied and walked away.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan.", Kagome goodbyed(AN: Is that even a word?) to her.

"Hmph whatever..", Sakura walked away and huffed.

Kagome got a little disappointed, thinking that Sakura was starting to like her, guess she hasn't.

In the end, Kagome walked away to Naruto to get some ramen and made her day.

**Yea sucky ending, so this the end of the chapter! Now if you are wondering if Naruto found out that he had Kyuubi and the reason why he was hated by most people, Kagome told him, not the time with the Iruka and Mizuki part, k? Made that clear. BTW! review, Review, REVIEW! I love reviews, I need your opinion about this story to make it better! Just click that review button already and type something in alright? Yes I'm selfish, but I love to read comments! I'm out!**

**-iluvsoul12**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mission Dun Dun Dun

**Hey ya folks! This is chapter 6 and I'm on the roll...not. I'm just writing this out of boredom you know heh heh... But I am glad I got two reviews in one day! Okay...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything gosh!**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura bashing**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**Onward with the story!**

Chapter 6: The Mission Dun Dun Dun

*Normal POV*:

Everyone was on their meeting place waiting the late Kakashi. Kagome and Naruto were chatting away whatever they're talking about. Sakura was trying, yet again, to get Sasuke to talk to her. Sasuke, is pretty much ignoring Sakura, daydreaming, and glancing at Kagome every few times.

Three hours later Kakashi finally came, and I mean finally.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I got to..", Kakashi was cut off through the yelling from Sakura and Naruto.

"YOU'RE LATE AND WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSE!", they both said in unison.

"Okay okay, c'mon! Let's go to the Hokage's office.", Kakashi told them. He then disappeared.

Kagome disappeared through her flash step, not going to wait for them.

'How did she do that?', Sasuke thought and was a little disappointed that she went ahead of them and not being with him.

"MAAAAAAH! Why does she always have to use flash step to get ahead of everybody all the time?!", Naruto complained loudly.

'It's called flash step? Is it some sort of jutsu, like the body flicker jutsu?' Sasuke continue to thought.

'Cha! She's just trying to show off to my Sasuke-kun! Well it's not working!', inner Sakura screamed.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!", Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Fine! Gosh! Why am stuck with her?", Naruto muttered the last part but unluckyly, it was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", the pink haired girl screamed.

"Sakura, stop it.", Sasuke unintentionally tried to calm the girl, only because he didn't want to hear any of her annoying screaming.

"Uh, um ok!", Sakura said shyly and felt embarrassed.

Soon they were in the Hokage's office. (AN: Trying to speed things up a bit.)

"Now that you are here, here is your first D-rank mission. You will have to pick weeds at this person'd lawn and you must report back to get another mission.", the Hokage ordered.

"Ahhhhh... Picking weeds? Isn't there anything other than that we can do?", Naruto complained.

"Sorry, just go do it now! You never know, you might find it fun.", Sarutobi tried to lighten up the blonde.

"Let's go team!", Kagome called. She started to walk away, and pretty much everyone followed her. Yes, it's kind of ironic.

They finished the weeds and reported to the Hokage and got more lame D-rank missions. That was when Naruto finally snapped.

"I want harder missions! All these D-rank missions are lame! Can we get a harder mission?", Naruto complained and asked.

"That's too bad, you are just genins fresh out of the academy. You can't get other missions only D-rank missions until after a year of experience...", the Hokage was cut off when he saw no one was listening.

"...and like yesterday I had miso ramen and...", Naruto who was cut off by the Hokage.

"PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME! Okay fine! I'll give you a C-rank mission. You will escort a man back to the Land of the Waves. There can take it or leave it. Sound good?", Sarutobi gave in.

"YAY! A C-RANK MISSION!", Naruto cheered.

"Please quiet Naruto-kun, you don't want to deafen anyone do you?", Kagome lightly scolded while sweatdropping.

"Er no...", Naruto calmed down and answered.

'A C-rank mission? Oh no... I guess I'll have to stick with it to stay with Sasuke-kun.", Sakura thought nervously.

'Hm, this should be interesting..', Sasuke thought.

'I wonder how hard this mission will get!', Kagome thought excitedly.

Kakashi raised a brow on how the Hokage gave in so easily.

"Okay, you can come in now.", the Hokage ordered.

Everyone turned around to see a drunken old man standing by the doorway.

"I thought a jounin would be my escort not some snot-nose kids. Especially the short with the idiotic face one.", the drunken old man insulted.

"Hey! Who's the one who's short with the idiotic face?", Naruto asked stupidly.

He noticed that he the shortest among the others and got angry.

"HEY! DON'T JUST INSULT PEOPLE LIKE THAT!", Naruto snapped and charged at him, but was caught by Kagome and said.

"You're not suppose to kill the client Naruto-kun. Calm down, he's just drunk that's all."

"Fine..", Naruto begrudgingly gave in, which surprised everyone on how Kagome can calm the blonde boy down.

"Now, shall we go pack?", Kakashi said trying to change the subject.

Everyone packed up and ready to go and were at the gate.

"YAY! I'M A TRAVELER NOW!", Naruto declared happily.

"Is this your first time out of the village?", Kakashi asked.

"Yea.. How about you Gome-chan?", Naruto replied and asked.

"I'm not from this village remember?", Kagome answered.

"Oh yea that's right.", Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Dobe.", Sasuke insulted.

"Teme!", Naruto countered.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"GUYS JUST SHUP UP ALREADY! I'M ALREADY HAVING A HEADACHE!", Kagome sharply yelled that scared the living shit out of them.

'Gome-chan is scary when she's angry.' Naruto nervously thought.

'That..was..scary.. I don't wanna mess with her..', Sasuke was already starting to sweat.

'I'm scared... I want Sasuke-kun to protect me!', Sakura was scared as hell.

'This is going to be a long journey...', Kakashi thought.

'I think it's best not to say anything for now..', Tazuna who was already been introduced, thought.

"Okay let's go!", Kagome cheerfully called out to them.

'Woah, she's bipolar!', everyone else thought.

So they started to walk out of the village to their destination, the Land of the Waves. They kept walking and walking. But Kakashi and Kagome had noticed something rather unusual that was unnoticed by the others.

'Hm, that's strange... It didn't rain for the past few weeks and it's pretty hot. Even if someone was carrying water and spilled some, it should've dried up by now.', Kagome thought cautiously and narrowing her eyes, knowing something is up. 'Wait I can sense their reiatsu! They're ninja in a transformation!'

"Guys be careful! There are ninjas in a transformation jutsu!", Kagome warned them and pointed at the puddle.

'So she noticed.', Kakashi was impressed one of his students noticing their surroundings.

The said ninjas popped out and attacked Kakashi and thought successfully killed him.

"One down, four more to go.", one of the ninjas declared.

Everyone gasped except for Kagome and Sasuke but Sasuke just wide eyed, Kagome remained calm beciase she knew it was a last minute replacement jutsu.

Kagome immediately attacked the ninja that was going to strike at Sakura who was standing in front of Tazuna with kunai in her hand in defense position, to kill off Tazuna. Sasuke was attacking the second ninja and overthrew him.

Naruto was going to do something but it was already over.

All in all, the two ninjas were killed and tossed aside.

Kakashi came out from the trees and surprised and again except Kagome.

"YAY! Your alive!", Naruto exclaimed.

"How..", Sakura asked but noticed a sliced log.

"I used a replacement jutsu.", Kakashi answered.

"If you aren't dead, why would you let these kids do the job?", Tazuna asked cautiously.

"Well I wanted to see if the ninjas were after you or us, but turned out it was _you_.", Kakashi glared.

"Now why would ninjas go out and attack you if this was a C-rank mission? This is beyond their abilities, we have to quit.", Kakashi continued.

"Yea, it's not our level. Let's quit.", Sakura was relieved that she won't do this mission, or so she thought.

"No we won't quit! We started the mission and we're gonna finish it!", Kagome declared.

"I completely agree!", Naruto seconded.

"So do I.", Sasuke also agreed.

"I agree...", Sakura said really softly but was unheard.

"Well then, since we have no choice, we just have to continue..", Kakashi gave in. "And you never answered my question, why did the ninjas attack you?", he continued.

"Since you guys deserve to know, I guess I have to tell you..., well first of all, there is this wicked man who took over our land about a year ago. Our economy went extremely low even the feudal lord has barely to no money. It's really hard to survive these days. But the wicked man's weakness is the bridge and I am a bridge builder who is making the bridge currently and he is trying to stop me from doing so. In conclusion, since the economy is low, we don't have much money to pay enough for a B-rank mission.", Tazuna explained.

"So that's why. Well after the economy goes back up, you can pay up for the rest of the price of a B-rank.", Kagome told him.

"Okay..", Tazuna was relieved.

"Now, on with the mission!", Kagome declared.

**And this is where I stop! Another sucky ending.. Well not much say but review! Okay out!**

**-iluvsoul12**


	8. Chapter 7: Enter Zabuza Momochi

**Disclaimer: I no own none!**

Chapter 7: Enter Zabuza Momochi

Team 7 and Tazuna kept walking all the way to the ship deck and got onto a boat.

"Oh man! The fog is so thick!", Naruto complained loudly.

"Be quiet! Why do you think we're using the engine?", the boatman scolded sharply.

"Sorry...", Naruto apologized.

"So who is this wicked man, you said before?", Kakashi asked.

"This is wicked man is named Gato.", Tazuna answered.

"Gato, as in Gato Transport?", Kagome asked.

The others looked at her in surprise that she knew something they don't.

"Yes, Gato is a wealthy businessman but he secretly sells drugs to people and uses ninjas to take over land.", Tazuna answered.

"Be careful you people! Try your best sneak under the deck to the surface. There are ninjas guarding around here so stay sharp.", the boatman warned.

Everyone got off the boat and so far they were safe.

"There!", Naruto shouted and threw a kunai at the bush. It scared Tazuna and Sakura.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT TOUGH YOU MORON!", Sakura yelled.

"Hehe sorry...", Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"There!", Naruto shouted again. Scaring those two successfully.

'You dobe!', Sasuke thought and sighed.

Naruto nearly killed a snow white rabbit. He went over to it to apologize.

"See what you done Naruto? You nearly killed the poor rabbit!", Sakura scolded at him.

"I'm sorry rabbit I'm sorry!", Naruto kept apologizing.

"There was someone here!", Kagome suddenly said.

'You shouldn't feed him lies you know!', Sasuke thought.

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!", Kagome shouted in warning.

Then a huge sword flew by them and got stuck to the trunk of the tree in front of them.

"Oh what'cha look at that! I knew the Demon Brothers wouldn't last long. You have Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja!", a deep growly voice boomed at them.

"Who are you?!", Naruto loudly asked.

"Thats Zabuza Momochi, a missing nin from Kirigakure, he is one of the most wanted in the bingo book. He is also known as 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'.", Kagome explained rather calmly.

"Heh! Someone did their homework!", Zabuza mocked.

Kagome got out her zanpakuto and attacked Zabuza suddenly. The sound of metal to metal was screeching. Kagome was pushing back Zabuza to the water.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Come back here!", Kakashi commanded.

Kagome ignored and they engaged to sword to sword battle.

"Pretty impressive for a kid like you! You have a name for the sword?", Zabuza asked. To say the least he was very impressed. No one in that age can compete him, a full grown man to challenge a sword battle.

"I call it 'Kokuenryu'.", Kagome smirked. "And don't worry, I haven't gotten to my fullest."

"Oh, I know this is going to be a great battle.", Zabuza muttered.

Zabuza made a water clone so he hide and ambush Tazuna. Too bad that Zabuza's clone was destroyed and he felt a cut on his stomach.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me!", Kagome's smirk grew wider.

Everyone watched in pure amazement. Let's see what they think...

'H-how does she do that? So fast and powerful!', Sasuke thought but then he felt so weak just standing here.

'Su-sugoi ne! As expected that Kagome is powerful!', Naruto thought.

'She's trying to show off to my Sasuke-kun!', inner Sakura said snobbishly.

'That girl...', was all Tazuna can think of.

'Amazing! She's almost as if she can beat him, but for some reason, she's holding back. I wonder how powerful she can be if she go all out.', Kakashi observed. 'But it's best to stop and I take over the battle now.'

Kakashi stepped in and attacked Zabuza.

"You wanna fight him? Go ahead! I was getting a bit tired.", Kagome asked.

"Yea now go protect Tazuna!", Kakashi ordered.

"K!", Kagome went to protect Tazuna.

**Short chapter cuz I am really lazy to write any further thank you and review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Mission continue

**Hey people! I'm bacl with chapter 8. Sorry with the other chapter. It was so short and I'm really sorry about that! I was motivated on doing it but got EXTREMELY lazy when I was doing it. It was also really late so I had to rap it up anyways. It was only 653 words in total ;.; Oh well, I just hope I'm not too lazy right now...**

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'**

**Warning: OOC, AU, & Sakura bashing**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

**Onward with the story...**

Chapter 8: Mission continue

*Kagome's POV*:

I got back to the others to protect Tazuna. The others just look at me like I have grown a second head.

"You. were. so. amazing. back. there.", Naruto said emphasizing each word.

"Heh heh... It's just that seeing someone else using a sword as well, I just wanted to test his capacity with the sword. He'd be a great battle partner if he wasn't a missing nin.", I said to him.

"When did you learn to use a sword?", Sasuke asked that startled them.

"Let's just say 201 years ago!", I answered rubbing the back of head.

'What the? Is she making lame excuses like Kakashi?', Sasuke thought and sweatdropped.

"Hey! Don't lie to Sasuke-kun!", Sakura yelled at Kagome.

"Focus on protecting Tazuna! We can't let guard down by...", my line was cut off when she noticed a Zabuza clone was going to strike at them.

I took out my sword immediately and slashed the clone in one strike. I also noticed that Kakashi was going to fall into a trap.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! DON'T LAND RIGHT THERE!", I tried to warn him but it was too late. He landed on the water and a dome was form.

"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!", Zabuza declared.

He made a strong clone so that it can fight against till we're dead. Oh! I wish he knew how wrong he was.

"GET OUT OF HERE! BRING TAZUNA AND RUN!", Kakashi ordered them.

"That must be the stupidest thing I ever heard Kakashi-sensei! Didn't you see me fight the real Zabuza? I am capable of fighting him and the others are here to protect him but we can't abandon you too! Right guys?", I asked them.

"Yea, we're gonna finish this mission together!", Naruto agreed.

"So do I", Sasuke also agreed.

"A-agreed..", Sakura agreed nervously.

"I guess we don't have a choice then..", Tazuna comfirmed.

**I'm gonna end it here sorry because I'm really lazy so probably further chapters will be short! I'm out! BTW school's gonna start! I'm excited but it still sucks. Let's just hope I'll update.. :/**

**-iluvsoul12**


	10. Chapter 9: Mission Continue

**Hiya people! I'm not sure this chapter will get any longer... I'm losing inspiration on this story everyday... Well onward with the story.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Sakura bashing**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome**

Chapter 9: Mission Continue

"YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU CAN'T HANDLE HIM!", Kakashi tried to convince them to run.

"Haven't you heard a word I said at first? Weren't you watching me battle that Zabuza dude? We can take him on Kakashi-sensei! What kind of a team are we if we left you behind to die?!", Kagome countered.

Oooh Zabuza and Zabuza2 (AN: clone) was just watching the teacher and students arguing and debating.

"Well enough chitchat! Your all gonna die!", Zabuza declared.

'I can't show off too much skill. It'd be better off if I hold back some more. If they ask me how I got stronger than the jounins.. I'm not one to deal with lies...and I can't say I'm an arrancar, they might not trust me...', Kagome thought. 'I'll just accidently get hurt by him so the others will learn to defend themselves!'

Kagome got out her zanpakuto and made a diagonal slash at the Zabuza2 and it dispersed. Zabuza made another clone but it was more stronger, 99.99999% stronger. Zabuza2 body flickered and made a huge slash on Kagome's back. Zabuza could see she was holding back for some reason. Was she mocking him?

"KAGOMMMMEE!", Naruto screamed and ran to her.

'Kagome!', Sasuke thought in panic who also ran to her.

(AN: You know, I don't know why they are just standing there and I feel like I'm not giving enough screen time for the original team 7 gang. Even thought it's a Kagome centered story but not really though. Okay back to the story.)

"I guess you weren't too tough after all, you're all just playing ninjas aren't ya? Wearing those headbands don't make you ninja. Once you're in the bingo book, then you can be called a ninja!", Zabuza mocked them. "I guess you haven't heard of this village's graduation exam!"

"What graduation exam? We had a graduation exam back in our village!", Naruto said utterly confused.

"And this is why he is nicknamed the 'Demon of the Mist'!", Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why?", Naruto asked stupidly.

"Well cuz a couple years ago, the graduation exam in the academy in Kirigakure is brutally different. Let's just say that you had friends eating together, sharing about your dreams, training together, and then all of the sudden... the graduation exam! The graduation exam was..to kill every student in the classroom even your friends or coincedencely a family member. He, Zabuza who wasn't a student killed every single student in the class when he was ten years-old. And so, he nicknamed the 'Demon of the Mist'!", Kagome explained.

'T-that's scary, I wonder if we had that kind of the exam, w-would Sasuke-kun kill me?', inner Sakura thought.

'What. the. heck.', the smartest thing that the last Uchiha can think of.

'That's just plain wrong.', Naruto's mind yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke setted Kagome near Sakura and Tazuna. Kagome created a barrier to protect them from Zabuza. And yes, she still has her miko powers, and yes who cares about making her Mary Sue or whatever the hell that is.

"Hey Sasuke! I got a plan!", Naruto smirked.

"I guess this tis the time to use teamwork!", Sasuke smirked at him back.

Naruto made clones to attack Zabuza2 but was pushed back by him and he(Naruto) was sliding on the ground with his backpack to grab something. It was a giant shuriken. He tossed the shuriken to Sasuke.

'Oh I see what you were thinking!', Sasuke thought and smirked.

"Demon Wind! Windmill of Shadows!", Sasuke declared and threw the giant shuriken at the real Zabuza.

"Shurikens don't work on me!", Zabuza told him.

Just then, another giant shuriken passed by.

"I see, a shadow shuriken! Impressive, but not enough!", Zabuza complimented.

The second shuriken poofed, it turned into Naruto, so therefore, it was Naruto in a shuriken transformation. Naruto held a kunai ready to stab Zabuza. He went to stab but got away, but successfully releasing Kakashi. (AN: Finally!)

"Yes yes impressive, did NOT see that coming!", Zabuza continue to praise but in more of a mocking way.

"I guess I can take it from here!", Kakashi said to them.

"Yea.", Sasuke replied.

He went back to where Kagome, Tazuna, and Sakura was.

"Hey let me in!", Sasuke knocked on the barrier.

"Oh sure!", Kagome opened the barrier for him.

"You were great Sasuke-kun! Without you, we would be dead by now!", Sakura tried to impress him by praising him highly.

Sadly for her, she was ignored. It was expected why else?

"What kind of jutsu is this?", Sasuke asked curiously

"Oh uh.. it's just a... some sort of barrier jutsu.. you know?", Kagome just couldn't tell him about her miko powers.

Sasuke just gave her a weirded look but shrugged and led his guard up just in case the barrier breaks. Not that he was doubting his beloved Kagome's skill.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza were doing hand signs because they were deaf...just kidding! Zabuza is just doing his jutsu and Kakashi is just copying it.

(AN: If you are wondering if Kakashi lifted his headband yet, yes he did, I just forgot to mention it sorry if I conflicted any confusion!)

'How is it that he can...', Zabuza's thought was cut short.

"Copy the hand signs at the same place?", Kakashi read off his mind.

'That..', Zabuza thought and was cut short, again.

"Asshole?", Kakashi sounded more in question.

"Grrr...Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!", Zabuza yelled.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!", Kakashi yelled.

Two water dragons clashed at each other making a real nice decoration.

Zabuza started with some more hand signs and Kakashi is copying him, again.

'That that..', Zabuza was never going to finish his thought.

"That copy catter? Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!", Kakashi said it before him.

'What? How can he..', Zabuza's thought was never finished once again. Fustrating isn't it? To have someone to read your mind?

"Do my jutsu before I can and reading my mind?", Kakashi raised a brow and the water vortex clashed at Zabuza who was too late to do anything.

Zabuza was washed to the tree anf trying to get up until.. two senbons flew out of no where and struck at his neck and 'died'.

Kakashi went over to him and checked his pulse, yep he was dead alright. The came out of the barrier, well except Naruto who just crawled out of the water, lake or whatever.

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me!", a boy with a mask with a Kiri symbol on it thanked and jumped down the tree.

"Yea sure no problem.", Kakashi returned his thanks.

"HEY! DID YOU SEE THAT? HE JUST KILLED HIM RIGHT THERE AND WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE RIGHT NOW? A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO TRIED SO HARD TO KILL HIM!", Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Yes I did, it's just that we have to accept things even it's unfair. Get over it Naruto!", Kakashi plainly said.

"Well, I gotta go now! Got to take care of this body you know?", the boy with the mask said and left.

"HOW CAN I ACCEPT THINGS LIKE THAT? HE MADE US LOOK LIKE FOOLS! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!", Naruto shouted some more.

"Naruto just calm down. It doesn't matter right now. We're all tired and we need a place to stay!", Kagome tried to calm him down who is fulled of energy who tried to sound tired and fully healed through her high-speed regeneration that no one knows about.

"Fine..", Naruto grudgly said. The god would only know how Kagome calmed the loud boy down.

"Well since you all did this for me, it's right for me to let you stay at my place. It isn't far so we can make it.", Tazuna offered.

"Yea that'd be nice!", Sakura said happily.

Suddenly, Kakashi fell forward and tried get up. Kagome and Sakura rushed to help him up.

"I think you may have overused the Sharingan a but too much I say.", Kagome comfirmed.

"Yea..", Kakashi said tiredly.

"You shouldn't have overused it Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura said in concern. (AN: Okay so this chapter might not have much Sakura bashing but I will put some later maybe after I rap this chapter up.)

Tazuna led the way to his house and everyone settled down there.

**I'm the kind of person to make sucky endings. Yeah! My grammar sucks, it's just poorly written. I can't even think of words that will make the story sound better. It's just that... I don't know what to say anymore! When you review, it'd be nice to criticize my story..unless you want to though, I'm not gonna force ya, just telling you can do it. If any of you hate my story, then flame me. I don't care.. Well it seems my inspiration has come back, seeing how long this chapter has been. I'm also thinking making another story, but it's going to be SasuKago :3 I'm so obsessed with that pairing! XD See you on the next chapter I'm out!**

**-iluvsoul12**


	11. Urgent News: AN

**Author's Note:**

**This is not an update, I repeat this is**

**not an update.**

**I am here to tell you that this story will be up for adoption.**

**Yeah, I'll just leave it so you people**

**can adopt it. PM me and you can get the story.**

**FIRST TO PM ME GETS THE**

**STORY!**

**Reason: I don't like how the story is going so far, I lost inspiration in it and I just suddenly dislike it, also because of my poor grammar. Sometimes I forget to write the scene I intended to and the story doesn't seem to add up. Probably why I don't get reviews much, people don't give a damn, right people? And I'm also doubting that anyone would want to adopt this piece of crap.**

**I'm out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-iluvsoul12**


	12. Another Urgent News: AN

**Author's Note:**

**From this day on, this story**

**is adopted by Hells New Assassin.**

**Sorry if those who wanted to adopt this**

**but she PM-ed me first thing right**

**after I posted the other AN. Yea today.**

**Well I'm going to start a story another SasKag**

**story. ****_IF POSSIBLE._**

**I'm too obsessed with SasKag. *fangirl squeal***

**If only it was real~**

**I'm out~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** -iluvsoul12**


End file.
